Vulcans sing
by Pummelweed
Summary: When Jim is walking through the Enterprise one day, he walks by Spock's quarters and hears him singing.


Today was one boring day aboard the Enterprise. No Klingons, distress signals or anything. Captain James T. Kirk was very,_ very_bored. He had nothing to do, so he decided to walk aimlessly around his starship and see what his crew was up to. Jim had started walking down the long corridors. He first came across med bay and his best friend, Leonard McCoy, A.K.A. Bones, was nowhere to be found. Jim assumed he was in his quarters as bored as Jim himself was, so he left med bay.

While Jim was walking, he passed a few crew members talking in their quarters and smiled. He was glad they weren't as bored as he was. Then he passed his First Officer Spock's quarters and was shocked at what he heard. Spock was singing. No-emotions, half-vulcan Spock was _singing_. The captain had no idea what to think, so he stopped and listened for a while, and _damn_, could Spock sing. Spock sounded nowhere near done, so he thought it would be ok to listen. Besides, he hadn't seen anyone for a while. Jim stood outside Spock's room for what felt like five minutes, but was truly an hour. He heard Spock stop and fearing that the half-vulcan would find out that he was listening, Jim hurried off.

Later, when Jim re-entered the med bay, Bones was there. He still had nothing to do, so he decided a conversation would be nice.

"Hey." Jim called over to his friend, still walking for him.

"What do you want?" Bones asked angrily.

"Well, someone is grumpy." Jim loved stating things like this that would only piss Bones off more.

"Well, someone is annoying. Now, what do you want?" Bones shot back.

"Just a conversation, that's all."

"There you go. You've just had one. Now go before I throw this at you, I have crap to do." Bones said picking up the closest object next to him, which luckily was a pillow, but Jim didn't want to be there when his CMO ran out of pillows to throw and threw something else. Jim decided to head on to his room, it was almost nine O' clock PM and he wanted to eat before sleeping. After eating a mediocre dinner, Jim decided to hop in bed and try to sleep. He eventually fell asleep thinking about Spock's singing.

The next morning, Jim woke up early. When he looked at his clock it said it was 6:00 AM. Jim grumbled and forced himself out of bed, hoping to get ahead on some paperwork he hadn't gotten finished. As he went to take a shower and eat breakfast, he couldn't help thinking about Spock singing. How he'd hoped Spock would sing more today so he could listen again. I wonder if Jims favorite Vulcan knew how well he could sing?

Jim had just finished his breakfast and went to the bridge to see that no one was there yet. There again wasn't anything interesting going on aboard the Enterprise, sadly. The captain had again resorted in walking around his ship. He immediately went by Spock's room, hoping he was singing, but he wasn't. Dissapointed, Jim decided to head over to the rec room. No one was there, so he went to medical bay. Not even Bones was there, because there were no patients for him to take care of. Jim got very bored, very quickly and decided to go back to his quarters to do something there when he passed Spock's room again and heard him singing to what he assumed was a Vulcan song. He didn't understand the lyrics, but it still was beautiful because of who was singing it. Jim stopped and listened for a while like he had done the day before, but his legs got tired and he heard some crew members walking down the hall towards him, so he reluctantly pulled away from the door and decided to go to the bridge and see if anyone was there yet.

On his way to the bridge he passed some of the engineering crew and overheard them gossiping about the crew. This was pretty normal, his crew loved to gossip, but he froze when he heard them talking about Spock. Jim hoped they weren't saying bad things, because him and Spock had become very good friends over the years. He indiscreetly followed them hiding behind walls so they wouldn't see him. After he had confirmed that they weren't saying bad things, he turned around and ran into Spock.

"Good morning captain, did you sleep well?" Spock asked with his normal straight expression, though something was different. His voice sounded a little warmer, like he had just heard some good news.

"Uh, yeah. I did. Thanks for asking." Jim replied as if he had just been snapped out of a trance.

"You are welcome, captain." Spock replied in the same tone. Jim wondered why he was so smug-sounding, but he didn't ask.

"Hey, is there any chance you were heading to the bridge?" Jim asked.

"Actually, I am."

"Cool, I am too. Wanna walk with me?"

"That would be nice, captain."

Jim and Spock walked to the bridge together discussing random things from work to chess, and Jim enjoyed it. He always enjoyed being with his first officer, but he had never asked himself why. Spock enjoyed it too. They reached the bridge after a while of walking and Jim was secretly sad about that, but he needed to be here. He got status reports, and was informed that the Enterprise was supposed to make its way to an alien trading planet called Devinarius. The planets officials had requested a meeting to talk about trade, so the enterprise was needed there. After giving orders and sending the enterprise towards Devinarius, Jim had nothing more to do. When most shifts were over, Jim left and headed for med bay quickly. Spock was wondering why Jim had left so abruptly and followed him.

When Jim arrived at med bay Bones was busy giving one of the crew members a physical, so Jim left. He was on his way to his quarters when he walked by Spock's. He listened for a couple seconds and didn't hear anything, so he turned around to leave and ran into Spock.

"May I help you with something, Captain?"

"Um… No thanks, Spock; and we're off duty, call me Jim." The captain said, his cheeks turning a bright pink. "Ok, cap- er, Jim." Spock replied coolly as Jim scurried away just as quick as he had left the bridge.

Spock wondered what that was all about, but he shrugged it off. That night, after dinner, Jim decided he would walk around just to do so. When he arrived at his favorite commanders cabin, he had talked to a few crew members already, but other than that there weren't many people. He listened through the door for a while as Spock was singing, but after a while Spock abruptly stopped. Jim was startled, but swiftly turned to walk away. He didn't get very far before he felt a firm hand on his arm and was being turned around and pushed against a wall. It didn't hurt, but Jim's eyes went blurry from the quick motion. When his eyes cleared up, he saw who it was. It was Spock. Jim tried to get away, (Not that he wanted to, but if he didn't try it may seem awkward) but Spock's hands were on either side of Jim's shoulders pinning him to the wall and keeping him from escaping.

"Why have you been listening to me for the past four days, Jim?" Spock asked in a voice that was very alluring, somewhere between a whisper and a growl.

"Uh… Spock, I- I loved hearing your voice…" Jim replied very nervously.

Spock grunted, and before Jim knew it, he was being pushed up the wall and his lips were caught in a passionate, hungry kiss. It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening, and then he prosessed it all. He kissed Spock back, much to the Vulcans delight. A moan escaped Spock's throat, just as the ships alarm went off. Jim whimpered, not wanting it to end, but Spock set him back on his feet as he muttered a single word that Jim made out as T'hy'la.

Spock straightened out his uniform, grinned and walked swiftly away. He left Jim dazed and lost in thought. "I didn't know he felt the same way…" Jim muttered to himself stumbling to the bridge.


End file.
